1) Continuing our work on exosomes as a source of biomarkers, we found that transcription factors ATF3 and WT-1 were capable of detecting acute kidney injury and chronic kidney disease, respectively, in animal models and a few patients. We continue refinement of these promising biomarker candidates in larger sets of patients, as well as in animal models.[unreadable] [unreadable] 2) We have shifted our MRI imaging efforts from gadolinium-based contrast agents, whose potential for toxicity impedes further development, to less toxic agents. We were used a novel contrast agent, cationized ferritin, designed to be retained by the glomerular basement membrane, as a contrast agent to detect glomeruli. By MRI with cationized ferritin normal rats could be distinguished from rats with focal segmental glomerulosclerosis, where the glomerular basement membrane is disrupted.